The Fate in the Trip
by ArielBrennan
Summary: Booth and Brennan decide to get away with a little vacation after Christmas.For bruninhagalle for Biba79's Bones Fanfic Secret Santa 2012-2013! Still deciding if T or M. Multi-chap. Short summary but will love it!


_**A/N: Merry late Christmas and New Years and to anyone who celebrates other holidays!**_

_** Well now, I am right at the deadline with this fic, but this is for Biba79's Bones Secret Santa 2012-2013 for *drum roll* **_**bruninhagalle! _I loved your prompt! I can't put it on here or the story will be given away! This will be more than one chap so I hope you love it and I will update it quick! I hope I did your prompt justice and that you like it! And thanks to Biba79 for putting this together, this year's was awesome!_**

**_Also I hope to update my other fics before going back to college. Gosh its gunna be crazy! Sorry to any followers who have been waiting forever for them._**

**_Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed (or is still enjoying) their holidays!_**

Booth lay down on the bed and stretched out. It had been a long cold winter's day and now he could relax, his son was back with his mom, the garbage was stuffed with wrapping paper and ribbon, and his extremely beautiful girlfriend was brushing her teeth. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to past Christmases they had together. Getting trapped in the lab because Hodgins was stupid, kissing under mistletoe in her office so she could spend Christmas with her dad, and everyone being together for Christmas dinner. _Those were good times, but this year was the best_. Booth thought as the door opened and closed, a weight settling down on one side of the bed.

"What's the big smile for Booth?" Brennan chuckled, rolling into his side.

"Oh past Christmases we spent together." Booth sighed, leaning his head down to lay a kiss on her hair.

"In the lab, in the prison, and my apartment." Brennan mused.

"Yeah. Then I thought that this year was my favorite. Waking up with you in my arms before Parker tackled us, seeing his face when he saw the chemistry set you bought him, and your face when I snuck the mistletoe above the kitchen door." Booth rolled his head side to side as he thought out loud.

Brennan narrowed her eyes playfully and looked up at him, "I had found out about that a few days ago but I didn't know if you would use it or not," she shrugged, "But it was funny to see you chase Parker around with it." She laughed breathily. He agreed and captured her lips in a sweet lazy kiss.

"Yeah. Definitely _the_ best Christmas. And there was no risk of you leaving the country either to go dig up ancient dead people." Booth said, rubbing a hand slowly up and down her smooth back.

Brennan sighed into his shirt before a thought ran through her mind, just a fleeting whisper of memory of their case before the holidays. "Well we still had a case right before again." A sad tone creeping into her voice. Booth's eyes shot open and he tensed at her comment.

"Bones…" he warned, "Don't go there. It's over, we solved it, that's it." He subconsciously pulled her closer to him, her hand fisting into his shirt.

She pushed up to look into his eyes, "I know it's over but that doesn't mean there aren't residual effects and memories that are spontaneously remembered by the conscious mind and cause the brain to release chemicals, your pulse to rise, and breathing to quicken…" Booth could see through the dark than Brennan was on the verge of tears, she only rambled on scientifically when the compartmentalizing wasn't enough- or this close to home. He leaned up quickly and caught her lips with his, trying to sooth the turmoil they both felt rising inside them. She kissed him back with as much love as possible, slight desperation guiding her fingers to winding through his short dark hair, keeping him close.

"Bones don't go back to that place okay? We can deal with it later. Let's just enjoy Christmas and our vacation." Booth whispered against her lips, trying to calm he down.

"It just makes me scared still, that's all." She sighed heavily, resting her forehead against his before laying her head back down on his chest. They laid there in silence for a while before Booth came up with an idea.

"Hey Bones, you still have a lot of vacation time right?" He asked, an idea brewing in his head.

"Yes. According to Cam I have at least two months worth of vacation days." Brennan mumbled.

"Well I still have a lot of vacation time too. Why don't we go somewhere? No work, no dead bodies. Just you, me, a beach, and maybe some clothing." Booth chuckled. Brennan laughed at his suggestion but thought about the rest of it. _A vacation? Now in the middle of winter?_

"Booth it's too cold to go to the beach and be naked. There's at least a foot of snow on the ground outside." Brennan's brow furrowed as she once again looked up into Booth's face.

"Well not here Bones. Let's get out of here, go somewhere warm, possibly tropical? Take a trip with me." He smiled at her.

"That sounds like it would be enjoyable. I find that I am getting tired of having to layer clothing on just to go outside and it would be better for all your past injuries if we were somewhere warmer." Brennan contemplated, "I would love to go." She answered matter of factly before lying back down.

Booth rolled his eyes playfully, "So where do you want to go?"

"Mmm. Well you wanted warm and possibly tropical so the Caribbean would be good this time of year. How about the Bahamas. I have been to Cuba, Haiti, and other countries but never there. Plus there is a lot of beachfront if you want to be naked on a private beach."

"I only want to be naked on a private beach with you Bones." Booth chuckled rolling her onto her back and playfully kissing down her neck.

"I know that Booth, that's why I said we should go there." She laughed, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

He laughed with her, sweeping his shirt off over his head, "Alright then. When do you want to leave?" He balanced himself on his elbows over her.

She ran her hands over his chest, tracing the smooth muscles moving underneath, "Mmm tomorrow if we can."

"Tomorrow? Damn Bones, you're crazy," he chuckled before leaning down to kiss her again, "But we can try for tomorrow, after this all night of course." Booth stated, dragging her tank top over her head before their lips crashed together once more.

-B&B-

Due to the late night they enjoyed, no one stirred until almost noon. Brennan quickly called Cam to say she would be gone for a week and tell everyone at the lab Happy New Years if she wasn't back by then. Cam shrugged her shoulders and wished her a good trip. Booth phoned Cullen and Hacker to say the same thing, Cullen wished him a good time and Hacker rolled his eyes. They ran around their apartment quickly, Booth tossed his clothes into his duffel bag as Brennan folded hers as fast as she could. Booth drags his bag out before dashing back into the bedroom, forgetting his little surprise.

"Bones! Don't forget to pack your swimsuit!" Booth yells out, shoving his own into his bag along with something else extra.

Brennan hangs up the phone and answers, "I thought you wanted to be naked on the beach." She pulled out a piece of paper, quickly jotting down a few words and numbers, "Okay I have our flight number. We have to be there in an hour and our flight leaves in three hours. While we're at the airport, I will confirm with my friend John that the bungalow and private beach will be ready for us when we arrive there. Are you ready yet?" Brennan turned to find Booth standing there holding all the bags, his mouth hanging open a little. "What Booth?" Brennan's brow furrows in confusion.

"You didn't pack one?" He finally manages to get out.

"You are the one that wanted us to be naked, so no I didn't." She nodded matter-of-factly. Booth put everything down and quickly strode to the bedroom, coming out a minute later with her suit before shoving it into his bag as well.

"I thought you were serious Booth." She shrugged, picking up her messenger bag and walked to the door.

Booth shakes his head with a soundless laugh and grabs the rest of the luggage, "Hey you never know Bones I might be, but it's better to be safe than sorry." They locked their door and drove to the airport. Finally, after waiting a few hours with no delays thankfully, they were in the air to the Bahamas. Booth leaned back into his first class chair with a heavenly sigh and turned to look at Brennan who was chewing on a red pen while correcting her latest manuscript.

"C'mon babe. Its legitimate vacation. We're leaving everything at home, we're going to relax, eat some good food, maybe go dancing." He charmed her with his bright smile. Brennan relented and put the pages down, "Thata girl." He chuckled and pulled her into his side.

"Don't forget swimming too, Booth." Brennan hinted.

"Yeah that t- good one Bones. You're catching on." Booth waggled his finger at her playfully.

"I have a steep learning curve remember?" Brennan said proudly, chin lifting a little bit.

"Oh I _do_ remember that well babe." Booth agreed, reminiscing on how steep it actually is. While Booth was stuck in his daydream, Brennan thought ahead to when they get to the islands.

"So do we have a plan or are we going to do whatever we like at a spontaneous moment?" Brennan looked up from his shoulder.

"Ah who knows? We'll go wherever fate takes us."

_**A/N: So hopefully you likey so far and will post the next one soon! Please dont forget to review! Its like a present...of Booth... with a bow on top... I'm rambling again... Enjoy!**_


End file.
